The Fourth Sister
The Fourth Sister – siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu i siódmym odcinek serialu Charmed. Streszczenie Nastolatka Aviva uprawia czarną magię i przyzywa demona pod postacią kobiety, która kusi ją obietnicami, jeśli tylko dziewczynie uda się zaprzyjaźnić z siostrami Halliwell i wykraść ich moc. Tymczasem Phoebe i Piper flirtują z młodym chłopakiem, imieniem Leo, który pomaga im w remoncie domu. Prue obawia się, że jej związek z przystojnym policjantem Andym nie ma szans. Obsada W rolach głównych *Shannen Doherty jako Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King jako Andy Trudeau Gościnnie *Danielle Harris jako Aviva *Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt *Rebekah Carlton jako Kali *Rebecca Balding jako Jackie W rolach dalszoplanowych *Michael LeBlanc jako Sprzedawca wideo Magiczne ---- Księga Cieni Kali (wersja oryginalna w j. ang) :''A spirit sorceress cursed'' :into her own dimension, she :appears in reflections and :has the power to possess :innocents, and uses them as :pawns to usurp a witch's :power and turn them to :evil. :T'''o get rid of her, shatter her :reflection. (tłumaczenie Czarodziejki Wiki) : ''D'uch demonicznej wiedźmy zaklęty : w własnym wymiarze, pojawia : się ona w odbiciach i : posiada moc opętania : niewinnych, a wykorzystuje ich jako : pionki w grze o przejęcie : mocy dobrych wiedźm i przekabacenie ich : na stronę zła. : '''B'y się jej pozbyć,'' : należy... "rozbić jej odbicie". Zaklęcia Zaklęcie przywołania Kali Aby skontaktować się z Kali, Aviva musiała przyzwać ją do lustra. Zrobiła obok niego niewielki ołtarzyk składający się z 5 świec i małej figurki. Kolejne sześć świec ustawione było wokół Avivy. Dziewczyna siedziała w pozycji kwiatu lotosu, koncentrowała się i wypowiadała słowa zaklęcia: (wersja oryginalna) :Come to me, Kali, :I conjure thee, Kali. (tłumaczenie Polsat) :Przyjdź do mnie, Kali. :Wzywam Cię, zaklinam Cię. Moce *Telekineza: Użyta przez Prue, by zatrzasnąć drzwi i rzucić Kali do lustra. *Spowalnianie molekuł: Użyte przez Piper, aby zamrozić Leo, Andy'ego i popcorn, który Aviva podgrzała, a później by zamrozić Kali będącą w ciele Avivy. *Wizje: Użyta przez Phoebe, która zobaczyła Avivę zabijającą Prue kulą ognia. *Termokineza: Użyta przez Avivę w celu podgrzania popcornu trzymanego przez Andy'ego i zniszczenia filmu, który Prue i Andy mieli oglądać. *Kule ognia: Użyta przez Avivę w celu zabicia Prue (jednak bezskutecznie, bo Phoebe widziała to w swojej wizji), a później przez Kali w celu zaatakowania Czarodziejek. *Opętanie: Użyte przez Kali, by opętać Avivę. Istoty Magiczne istoty *Kali *Aviva Śmiertelnicy *Jackie *Sprzedawca wideo Ciekawostki *Darryl nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. *Rebecca Balding, która zagrała Jackie, w późniejszych sezonach zagra Elise Rothman, szefową Phoebe w gazecie The Bay Mirror. *Tylko w tym odcinku Piper mówi o babci (ang. Grams) jako babcia (ang. grandma). *Odcinek ten obejrzało 6.6 milionów widzów. *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pokazano moc kuli ognia. *Kali sugerowała Avivie zbliżenie się do Czarodziejek poprzez Phoebe; Cole próbował zrobić tak samo trzy lata później. *Moce Prue rosną; potrafi teraz zamknąć drzwi nie widząc ich. *Numer telefonu domowego Halliwellów w tym odcinku to 555-0198. Co ciekawe numer ten widzimy w tele-zakupach w odcinku Sin Francisco, w sezonie 3, kiedy Piper, pod wpływem grzechu, obsesyjnie zamawia wiele niepotrzebnych rzeczy do domu. *Brian Krause i Danielle Harris spotkali się ponownie w filmie Cyrus. *Sposób, w jaki siostry uwolniły Avivę od opętania nie został już nigdy w późniejszych odcinkach wykorzystany. Wpadki *Adres domu sióstr w tym odcinku to 7571 Prescott Street, podczas gdy we wszystkich innych odcinkach jest to 13229 Prescott Street. Galeria zdjęć 011.jpg 022.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg Normal_03.jpg Zagraniczne tytuły odcinka Francja: La Quatrième Sœur (Czwarta siostra) 'Polska: Czwarta siostra ' Czechy: Čtvrtá sestra (Czwarta siostra) Serbia: Četvrta sestra (Czwarta siostra) Włochy: Lo specchio (Lustro) Brazylia: A Quarta Irmã (Czwarta siostra) Rosja: Chetvёrtaya sestra (Czwarta siostra) Hiszpania: La cuarta hermana (Czwarta siostra) Słowacja: Štvrtá sestra (Czwarta siostra) Niemcy: Schwester der Nacht (Siostra nocy) Węgry: A varázstükör (Magiczne lustrp) Kategoria:Odcinki